


I See The Whole World In Your Eyes, Its Like I've Known You All My Life

by ArcherDarke



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: AU where Cassandra rescued Rapunzel from the tower and they got married the end, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I woke up and chose tenderness, NSFW, Very Loving, between wives, cassunzel, lovemaking, nothing to see here except, some very tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDarke/pseuds/ArcherDarke
Summary: “Is there anything I can do?” Rapunzel asked, trailing small kisses down from Cassandra’s temple and along her jaw. “To help with the dreams?”
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	I See The Whole World In Your Eyes, Its Like I've Known You All My Life

“N-no...Raps....please....”

It was the restless tossing and turning, rather than the pained noises, which woke Rapunzel from her deep sleep. She turned over to find Cassandra getting more and more tied up in the covers as she thrashed about in her sleep, her face contorted in anguish.

“Cass!” Rapunzel clutched at Cassandra's shoulders, “Wake up! You're having a nightmare!” When that didn't work, she grasped Cassandra's face in her hands, fingers getting tangled in thick black curls slick with sweat. Whatever she was dreaming about had to be bad. “Cass,” she whispered softly, thumbs caressing the hot skin of Cassandra's cheeks, “It's okay. I'm here. Wake up.”

She pressed her lips to the heated forehead, the flickering eyelids and finally the trembling lips, whispering sweetly between each kiss until Cass' body began to still and the creases in her brow became smooth. Rapunzel waited patiently, gently tucking strands of damp hair behind Cass' ear until her wife's eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at Rapunzel in confusion.

“Hey,” Rapunzel smiled, “you were having a nightmare.” She kissed Cass' forehead again. “A pretty bad one, by the looks of it.”

Cassandra closed her eyes and sighed, as if annoyed with herself. “Sorry, Raps.” She pushed herself up, gently dislodging Rapunzel in the process. She rubbed hard at her face, squeezing out the last remnants of sleep. “Did I wake you?”

Rapunzel took one of Cass' hands away from her face and held it between her own, something she did when she knew there was something was on Cass' mind. “Yeah...but its okay. What were you dreaming about? Is it the same dream you had last week? And the week before?”

“Eugh, its nothing. Its just a stupid dream.” Embarrassment coloured Cass' cheeks and she pointedly avoided Rapunzel's eye.

“It didn't sound _stupid_ , Cass, it sounded like you were in _pain.”_ Rapunzel persevered, fingers absent-mindedly mapping out the familiar topography of Cassandra's hand. She knew that Cass found her gentle ministrations soothing, even if she never said it out loud.

“I'm not in any pain, Raps. I'm fine.” Cass turned and pressed her free hand against Rapunzel's cheek before kissing her softly on the lips. “You should go back to sleep, the sun will be up soon.”

Rapunzel sighed dramatically. “Okay, fine, I'll go back to sleep...” She began to rearrange the covers and plump up her pillows as if preparing to do as she'd promised, waiting until Cassandra had settled back down into her own pillows before suddenly throwing her herself over Cass' body, straddling her wife's hips and pinning her hands above her head. “Just as soon as you've told me what the dream was about.” She grinned triumphantly.

“Raps, come on!” Cass protested, but there was a hint of mirth in her tone and expression now.

Rapunzel had her on the ropes.

“Please?” Rapunzel begged in her most pleading tone. “I think it will help, Cass.”

Cassandra sighed before easily pushing herself back up from the bed, as if Rapunzel's weight on her hands was nothing more than that of a feather. Rapunzel dropped her hands to her wife's shoulders and Cass wrapped her arms around Rapunzel's waist, holding her tight against her body so that they were almost nose to nose.

“How did I end up with such a stubborn and relentless wife?” She asked jokingly.

“Hmm,” Rapunzel pretended to think, “you rescued me from a very tall tower and then _completely_ swept me off my feet...so I think it was kind of _your_ fault.” She grinned before giving Cassandra's shoulders a sharp squeeze. “Anyway, stop distracting me with your charms! Tell me about the dream!”

“Okay, okay.” Cassandra finally relented with a long sigh. “You're going to think its ridiculous.” She added, her face reddening again.

Rapunzel slid her arms around Cass' neck, “It's not about you being chased by a giant gopher is it? Because I've had that dream and it is a _little_ ridiculous.” She chuckled.

Cassandra snickered with her but shook her head. “No, its not _that_ ridiculous...but it is...stupid. You're going to laugh.”

A pained expression passed over her face as if she was remembering something particularly unpleasant and Rapunzel lightly massaged the back of her neck, grounding her back in the real world. “Try me, Captain.” She said, softly.

“Well...it starts off with you back in that tower,” Cassandra began, “but instead of _me_ finding you...” she paused, the muscles in her jaw bunching as she clenched her teeth, “someone else does.”

“Huh? Who?” Rapunzel asked, green eyes wide with intrigue.

Cassandra looked away. “ _Rider.”_ She hissed.

Rapunzel frowned. “Rider? _Flynn_ Rider? The thief you’ve had your soldiers chasing all over Corona?”

“Yes.” Cassandra growled. “The lowlife who stole your crown right from under my father’s nose. _That_ Rider.” She grumbled. “He swoops in and saves you and then...” She trailed off, her expression twisted in despair.

“And then?” Rapunzel encouraged, her voice a gentle whisper.

“You...you fall in love with him. And you marry him.”

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow in question. “And where are you in all this?”

Cassandra’s face darkened with embarrassment. “I... I’m your handmaiden.”

Rapunzel couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled out of her at that. “My..my handmaiden?!” She spluttered, undeterred by the sour glare Cassandra was sending her way, “With the dress? And the bonnet? And the dainty little shoes?” Rapunzel couldn’t even begin to imagine such a thing. Her wife did _not_ do dresses.

“Eugh, please stop!” Cassandra groaned, pressing her face into Rapunzel’s chest. “I told you you’d laugh.”

Rapunzel nuzzled the wild hair on top of Cassandra’s head, inhaling the familiar, intoxicating scent she’d come to associate with true happiness. “I’m sorry, Cass.” She soothed, “But that is so silly. I could never love anyone the way I love you. Especially not _Flynn Rider,_ of all people.” She lifted Cassandra’s face to hers. “This obsession with catching him is giving you these nightmares.” She gently admonished.

“Its not an obsession!” Cassandra protested, indignant.

Rapunzel hmmm’ed in a disbelieving tone, but that was a discussion for another day. “Is there anything I can do?” She asked, trailing small kisses down from Cassandra’s temple and along her jaw. “To help with the dreams?”

Cassandra angled her head back, giving Rapunzel’s wandering lips access to her throat. “No,” she swallowed, and Rapunzel felt the movement of it beneath her mouth. “They just feel so _real_ sometimes.” She muttered. “Like one day I’m not going to wake up, and I’ll never be with you again...” There was genuine pain in Cassandra’s voice now, the kind that only came from the thought of losing a loved one.

Rapunzel nuzzled her cheek lovingly. “That’s not going to happen, Cass.” She whispered, “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. _This_ is real.”

Cassandra turned her head to catch Rapunzel’s lips with hers and kiss her deeply. The arms around Rapunzel’s waist tightened, as if holding on to something that might disappear at any second. Responding in kind, Rapunzel wove her fingers into the thick locks of Cassandra’s hair, cradling her head as the kiss became less needy and more wanting.

Cassandra’s hands began to wander the length of Rapunzel’s back, caressing her skin through the thin material of her nightdress. Rapunzel moaned softly and pressed herself closer to Cassandra, excitement starting to build in the pit of her stomach. She broke their kiss to throw her head back, encouraging Cass to kiss her neck instead. Cassandra happily obliged, trailing her full lips down the length of Rapunzel's neck, down to the hollow of her throat.

Cassandra dropped her hands to Rapunzel's thighs, grasping the edges of her nightdress and slowly pulling it up and over her head. She tossed it aside and returned her mouth to Rapunzel's chest, hands caressing every inch of skin she could reach. She spent a generous amount of time kissing and nuzzling Rapunzel's breasts, Rapunzel crying out every time those lips passed over one of her sensitive nipples. Cassandra's hands were on her ass, squeezing lightly, causing her thighs to quiver with mounting arousal.

“C-Cass!” Rapunzel gasped out loud when Cassandra covered a nipple with her mouth, sucking gently, bathing it with her tongue before exposing it to the cool night air. Rapunzel shivered and grasped at Cassandra's nightshirt, pulling it off quickly so that she too could feel the skin of her wife beneath her hands. She feverishly caressed Cassandra's strong shoulders, the rigid muscles of her arms and the hard planes of her back, marred as it was by years of sparring and rigorous training. Rapunzel loved to spend time tracing the many scars and blemishes Cassandra had collected over the years with her fingertips, and hearing the stories of how she'd acquired them. But not right now. Not tonight. The growing need deep within told her there was no time for lazy exploration.

As if reading her mind, Cassandra's muscles suddenly tensed and Rapunzel quickly found herself on her back against the pillows. Cassandra deftly slipped off her shorts before laying herself down on her side next to Rapunzel, head propped up on her elbow so that she could look down at her wife with dark, hooded eyes. She slowly stroked her free hand along Rapunzel’s body, from the curve of her hip to the modest swell of her breast and back again, fingertips ghosting teasingly along her skin.

Rapunzel gazed up at Cassandra, marvelling at the natural beauty of her wife; from the deep mauve of her Cupid’s bow lips to the wild black curls of her hair. She reached up to tuck some hanging locks behind Cassandra’s ear before pressing her palm to a warm cheek.

Cassandra covered Rapunzel’s hand with hers and turned her face into it, kissing her palm with a deep and contented sigh. “I love you so much, Raps.” She whispered hoarsely, “I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost you.”

Rapunzel gently pulled Cassandra’s face down to hers, pressing their foreheads together and fixing her eyes on Cassandra’s. “You’ll never have to find out.” She breathed before capturing Cassandra’s lips in an intensely deep kiss, pouring as much love and reassurance into it as she possibly could

Cassandra kissed her back with just as much feeling as she slipped her hand into the scorching heat between Rapunzel’s legs, causing Rapunzel to shudder and throw her head back as practised fingers found her slick and swollen and ready to be touched. Cassandra smothered Rapunzel’s breathless moans with her mouth whilst her fingertips played teasingly between the folds of Rapunzel’s sex, sliding up and down at a tortuously slow pace, coating her with her own arousal and causing bolts of pleasure to shoot up along her spine whenever she came close to the throbbing nerves at the centre.

Rapunzel trembled with need, hands clutching at Cass, fingers digging into her hard shoulders when once again she bypassed Rapunzel’s clit in her quest to push Rapunzel’s arousal to the limit.

“C-Cass..” She mewled pitifully against Cassandra’s lips when finally she could take no more of the teasing.

“Hmm?” Cass smiled wickedly into the kiss, fully aware of what she’d been doing and how it was driving Rapunzel crazy.

Rapunzel broke their kiss to press her mouth to Cassandra’s ear, one of her wife’s most sensitive areas. “I-I want you to m-make me come, Cass...” she whispered, panting, bathing Cassandra’s ear with her hot breath. She felt Cassandra shiver, the combination of Rapunzel’s wanton words and the breathy moans in her ear like pouring pitch onto an open flame.

Cassandra groaned, bringing Rapunzel’s mouth back to hers and kissing her with lust-filled passion. The fingers at Rapunzel’s core finally slid over her clit; pressing, stroking, circling the pulsating little bud and making Rapunzel moan uncontrollably into their kiss. Her hips jerked against Cassandra’s hand, seeking the release she so desperately needed.

She wrenched her mouth away from Cass’ and cried out loud when that release finally came. She pressed her face into Cassandra’s chest to muffle the undignified sounds escaping from her throat as waves of pleasure rocked her body, stomach undulating as she ground her sex against Cass’ fingers, chasing every last drop and making it last as long as she could.

She sank back into the bed as the last waves ebbed away, her body weak after being wound up so tight and let loose so spectacularly. Cassandra wrapped strong arms around her and peppered her face and neck with little kisses as she came down from the high of her climax. When her heartbeat finally returned to a normal tempo she cupped Cassandra's face in her hands and kissed her lazily, basking happily in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

“Will you go back to sleep now?” Cassandra murmured after a few moments.

Rapunzel laughed as if that was the most ridiculous idea in the world. With what little strength she had left she pushed Cassandra onto her back and straddled her waist, already starting to feel excited again. She leaned down and put her mouth against Cassandra's ear, kissing it lightly before tracing the shell with the tip of her tongue. Cassandra gasped and Rapunzel felt the unmistakable sensation of her stomach tensing against her centre.

“Not until I've taken good care of my wife.” Rapunzel whispered with a wicked chuckle.


End file.
